Stolen
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: *~Chapther 3 up~* The worlds most deadliest and and most notorious theivs known or rather not known to man meet and are put to the ultimate test and challenage. Are they up for it or will their glory and thier hearts be stolen. r/r plz
1. Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I own everything..*looks behind shoulder at disappointed writer with bat* I mean I don't own anything big huge stress upon the DON'T OWN!!! *forces smile*  
  
Now that that is done with I would like to get this over with and just say I'm sorri I will update Damned soon but writers block ya know! An ALBL is doing great I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. I would like to Thank the movie JAY AND SILENT BOB STRIKE BACK cuz that was my inspiration for this new story. OMG that was a hecka funny movie OMG you have gots ta see it. It totally kicks butt and sadly I'm not getting paid for this promotional speech but still go see it rent it or buy it you'll totally enjoy it. You might have ta see the other movies in the series thingie but it's totally worth it!! OK I know enough's enough let's get on with the story. Gawd you are some unpatient people!!  
  
[pic]  
  
Stolen By DaLuded Goddess Chapter 1  
  
[pic]  
  
Two dark figures crouched on top of the roof. The figures where both female, the dark outlines of  
  
their shadowed bodies confirmed it. The smaller of the two was sitting hunched over something while the  
  
other looked like she was talking into her wrist. Suddenly the two were joined by two more figures. They  
  
stepped into the small light.  
  
The tall one was African American with white hair. She had a slender face that spoke of natural  
  
grace. The other had tanned skin with long red hair that descended to mid- back. She looked at the other  
  
girl sitting on the ground.  
  
"Shadowcat you almost ready?" she asked in a slightly hushed tone.  
  
"Almost Phoenix.alright were good to go the camera's are looped the last 10 seconds it'll  
  
go back to normal in 2 hours" Shadowcat responded closing her laptop and unhooking it from the circuit  
  
box on the roof.  
  
"Alright Strom do ya thang" the last girl said coming out into the light. She stood a good 5 ft 7  
  
she had short auburn hair with white strands framing her face. She wore black skintight cat suit with a solid  
  
green v-shape that went from her collar to just above where her belly button was as did all the other girls  
  
but with different colors. Storm had a pale white, Phoenix had a dark orange and Shadowcat had a light  
  
blue.  
  
The white haired goddess looked up and raised her hands as her beautiful brown eyes went all  
  
white and left a solid void. Clouds started forming above and rain Storm started. As the rain began to fall  
  
the red head they called Phoenix raised her hands and a protective bubble formed around them shielding  
  
them from the rain.  
  
The two both dropped their hands though the weather and the bubble stayed. Phoenix lifted her  
  
hand to her head and slightly tilted it.  
  
"Alright all guards are on a bathroom break you got 5 minutes okay." She said opening her eyes  
  
and putting her hand down.  
  
"Alright shugah. Ya ready Shadowcat?" the white streaked girl asked looking at the brown-haired  
  
beauty that stepped into the light.  
  
"Good to go Rogue" she responded as she grabbed Rogue's nearest body part. Once she ha her  
  
they disappeared into the floor.  
  
[Remember not to go tangible until Rogues secured the area alright] Jean signaled into the  
  
disappearing Shadowcat's head. [I know Phoenix this isn't my first heist you know] she thought back. And  
  
the psychic conversation came to a halt as Shadowcat fell through the ground and stayed untangible while  
  
Rogue suspended them in the air. Rogue reached into her utility belt and pulled out a canister. Shadowcat  
  
popped the lid and watched as rogue spray the canned substance. Immediately, shiny red beams appeared  
  
in the mist. Shadowcat placed the lid back on the canister before Rogue returned it to its pouch. They  
  
descended onto the ground while still untangible. The landed and Rogue pulled out what seemed like a  
  
compact from her belt. She handed it to Shadowcat. She opened it with one hand to reveal a compact  
  
sound detector. She held it up and gave Rogue a silent nod. The girls preceded forward walking smoothly  
  
through the beams until they reached their destination.  
  
The walked into a silvery-brown circular room. In the center of the room stood small alter that  
  
held a four beautiful gems surrounded by hundreds of small diamonds. There was a giant soft blue  
  
Sapphire next to a huge crimson red ruby, placed in front of a dark green emerald sitting next to a flawless  
  
white diamond.  
  
The two girls took the briefest of moments to admire the beautifully placed gems. They worked fast  
  
  
  
and silently as Shadowcat passed the sound detector to Rogue. She looked at Rogue then and slightly  
  
nodded.  
  
Rogue grabbed the compact and closed her eyes in deep concentration. She reached down into  
  
her inner core sifting through the lot looking for a familiar feeling. Once she found it she lifted it up and  
  
wrapped that feeling around the compact. She suspended the compact in the air with her mind. She then  
  
open her eyes and returned to the job at hand. She rustled through her belt once more and pulled out a  
  
small bag and raised it over the gems. Shadowcat shifted her foot to touch Rogues foot and slowly pulled  
  
her hand from Rogue's. She then preceded to gather the ends of the soft velvet cloth the gems rested  
  
upon.  
  
Rogue then slowly place the bag in the middle of the cloth. Once the bag went through the clothe and laid  
  
there Rogue untied the rope that held the bag together she then unfolded it and laid the ends right on  
  
Shadowcat's figures the she picked up the other corners of the original cloth. They both glanced at each  
  
other then preceded to lift the cloth once it went through the other cloth they brought the ends together  
  
and  
  
tied it together and lifted it out of the glass. Rogue grabbed the floating compact and quickly closed it and  
  
placed it back into the pouch it came out of. She glanced back at the alter and looked at the contents  
  
that were in the bag. Inside the bag that was now on the cushion was a fake duplicated of the gems and  
  
small diamonds. She gave a little grin and grabbed Shadowcat's hand and jumped into the air and floated  
  
right below the ceiling. [Phoenix we got it] she thought and mentally through it towards her comrade.  
  
[Alright Rogue. We are right above you right now it's safe to appear] came her response. Rogue smiled  
  
and slowly lifted up into the air and right through the ceiling and stopped once her feet were through the  
  
ceiling and standing on the roof in Phoenix's bubble.  
  
Shadowcat went tangible and smiled as rogue set her down. She looked at her comrades and  
  
friends and dangled in the bag in her hand. They all smiled. Jean quickly placed her hand to her head and  
  
told them mentally that they had best get out of there the guards were coming back. They all nodded and  
  
Rogue grabbed Shadowcat as they all lifted into the air faster then the blink of an eye. They floated above  
  
the clouds and flew fast north.  
  
Thinking they pulled off another flawless heist they seemed unaware of the glowing red eyes that  
  
watched them. The face gave a smirk and jumped from it's hiding place. The dark figure watched as they  
  
flew away unaware of his presence. He smirked again, as he disappeared into the dark.  
  
  
  
Heheheheh hahahahahaha hohohohohohohoho you cannot resist me now!!!!! Muhahahahahahahaahahaha  
  
~As this rhyme begins to flow~ ~Let the pretty blue button show~ ~The as you begin to wonder how~ ~Let the pointer push It now~ 


	2. Chapter 2:

FYI doesn't anybody think that the disclaimer goes w/o saying I mean c-mon do I really have to write your not gonna read it anyways fine fine Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly that is another sad fact of my life I mean I don't even own my nail polish I used my friends see this disclaimer made all sad!!! I'm gonna go and crawl up in corner and eat pudding [that's what I do when I'm upset I feel a good cup of pudding solves everything] ya know what I don't even own this pudding it's my brother's I stole it from his fridge in his bedroom O this bites!!!  
  
!!!Merry New Year!!! [I'm not gonna say happy New year I tend ta like to break away from the mold!!]  
  
Stolen By DaLuded Goddess Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Hey gumbo turn that up" Logan said pointing to the radio. Logan was a short gruff man with an unusual hairstyle. The man he motion for turned the volume up which immediately grabbed the attention of the other two people in the apartment. "We are here out side the Harrington Bank in New York City which has been the latest bank struck in a string of jewel heists in the New York area. According to the police, the Webster Gems, which were being guarded here, were switched for fake look a likes. The police have no leads so far. They have a reason to believe that last nights rainstorm has maybe deterred the chance of finding any leads outside of the building so they are proceeding to only look inside. Last nights video tapes have been viewed at close range and the police say there was nothing there and the tapes were being played all night with no disruptions. Hold up the jeweler has just stated that in side the jewels are carfully placed emblems of a Phoenix, a dark cloud of some sort with blue drops going down it looks like some sort of storm, also a cat in shadows and a Rogue figure that has yet to be identified. These emblems have been seen before and are known to be the signature of a band of thieves who've yet to be caught this band has always had the same motive they leave a fake substitute of whatever they steal with their seal on it and leave absolutely no evidence that they were even there. The police have yet to give the band of thives a name and have yet to secure any evidence of their existence. Hold up Officer Bladen is it true that this is the 34th heist that this unknown team has performed and the NYPD still has no evidence?" another voice came on "These thieves are very good but all good theivs have their downfalls their bond to slip up and when they do we'll be there." Remy turned the knob back down and turned to the other three people who were listening intently. "They good non" he said in a rich Cajun accent. "Ja their better then good they don't even leave evidence even we leave evidence sometimes." A blue-haired creature said from the corner he looked at his watch and touched it. In a flash he turned into a normal boy devoid of his dark blue fur he had before. "You've seen 'em haven't ya gumbo" Logan said looking at Remy who was smirking like crazy. "Oui. Remy saw dem when he stake out da bank. Pity non he wanted dem gems to dat pretty green one would make Roguie very 'appy" he said. "Anyways, so...Who is he I mean we do need another man in the group" said another man coming to sit next to Logan on the sofa. "not one mon ami but dey were four of dem and dey al be women. Mutant women ta be more precise" Remy responded. "what are their powers and what do hey look like any of them hot" Kurt said looking at Remy barboding him with questions. "hate ta burst ya bubble mon ami but Remy didn't get no good look at 'em one of 'em be a telepath a real strong one to Remy had ta hide and concentrate on his shields a lot, anyways don't ya gotta girl elf, also even with Remy eyesight dey were concealed. I din't see anything else could only make out dere forms but I saw all of dem fly away 'cept one of dem was holding on ta one." He remarked "So one of them is a telepath and all can fly but one you think" Scott said restating what Remy said after that their was knock on the door they all turned to Logan waiting for his reply. "No need to worry it's just stripes and half pint" he said as he watched Remy and Kurt dash for the door but Kurt BAMFed over there and opened the door. Remy slowed down, walked casually as if he was the king of the world, and just did not do a mad dash for the door. Two women walked into the apt they both hugged Kurt the smaller petite one holding on a little longer. Remy took the tall ones hand and kissed the knuckles. "'ello chere ya miss Remy so much ya come ta visit him non" he said in a cocky manner. The girl just took a step forward and gave him a heart meltin' smile. "Well no but I swear if ya don't stop kissing my hand I'll make sure no one will miss you anymore" she said calmly and walked past him and she sat down on the love sit and then Remy sat down next to her and put her arm around her and she laid her head on his chest comfortably. "Hey darlin' where's 'Ro and Jeanie" Logan asked watching the couple. "Oh some little kid rode his bike through 'Ros azaleas so she's tending to them and Jean said she'd help plus she needed to stay home cuz she had a ton of work ta do ya know being a high schooler and all" "whatta bout you aren't you in the same grade as her" Scott remarked "yea but I wouldn't be caught dead doing homework on a Friday that's what Sunday's for Scotty boy" she said simply. "Ja hey did you guys here about that heist at the Harrington pretty bizarre huh" Kurt said tring to make conversation. "uhmm yea. hey do ya'll wanna go rent jay and silent bob strike back I'm so in tha mode fa some laughta," Rogue said changing the subject which Kitty jumped right in saying she wanted to see it too. "uh yea sure girls but let's go to your guy's place our T.V. was oddly blown up recently" Kurt said looking at Remy. Rogue started laughing, got up from her chair, grabbed Kitty's hand, and headed for the door. "Ya'll go and get tha movie we'll meet ya guys at the house k" Rogue said as she closed the door. "uhmm okay dat was weird" Remy said sad that Rogue had left so fast. "Ja yea well ya know they neva say no ta us so they probably need ta clean dere house ya know maybe they went shopping recently so ya know we should take our time getting the movies or they'll yell at us for being early" Kurt said also sad at Kitty's hasty departure. "Yea but dey will yell at us if we take to long I hate dese kind a situations and knowing Rogue we do anything wrong she gonna kill. me!" Remy said slumping even more into his chair, while Kurt laughed at the thought. "I'd pay good money ta see that mien freud" he remarked patting Remy on the shoulder. "yea well knowing kitty she's still yell at you and probably convince Rogue ta kill ya I mean ya may be her brother but Kitty's her bestfriend dat mean yea know she pick chicks over dicks anyday" Remy retorted and watched Kurt's face drop when he realized that it was true. All the guys started laughing.  
  
  
  
"How could you invite them over like that especially at time like this right after the ." "I know I know but it's not like I knew Remy woulda blown the T.V up it's not my fault" Rogue said interrupting Kitty's rant. They were driving in Rogues's green Jag at top speeds. Rogue was mentally using Jean telekinesis to change all the lights in her favor so that they could reach the house in time to warn Jean." Look maybe they'll take a long time at the movie store ya know maybe jay and silent bob will be out and they'll go ta another store maybe blockbuster'll have a long line maybe." "Maybe Jean and 'Ro won't kill you dead for letting your hormones cloud your brain" Kitty gasped as the car came to an abrupt halt in their driveway of the house. It was a two story Victorian with the most beautiful garden in the front. Though they knew that Aurora wouldn't have it any other way. "Jean 'Ro we have a problem" Rogue shouted as she entered the house. [In the study Rogue, I'm just putting the gems back in the safe] Rogue and Kitty walked right into the study where they found Jean placing a book back into the bookshelf. "Rogue I know you invited the guys over we already cleaned up and there is no evidence of Phoenix, Shadowcat, Rogue, Storm or the gems we dissented everything so Logan wouldn't find it and if you make sure Remy is with you at all times then it's okay." Jean stated calmly before the two could even open there mouths. "umm yea well Jeanie I'm glad we had this talk" Rogue said taking the still awestruck Kitty and fled the room. "Oh mah gosh I love that girl" Rogue said once she was out of the room and up the stairs in her room. Rogue looked at Kitty and they both smiled. Rogue turned to her closet to get ready for the guy's arrival and Kitty turned out of her room and went to her own also to get ready.  
  
  
  
Happy New Year's this is my New year's present to you I was parting all day and my friend asked me out so I was busy with a movie date with him so the rest of my present will be posted tomorrow I have more parting ta do hehehehehehehe!!!!! Luv yas BTW if none of you noticed I put in my little sulute ta jay and silent bob for my inspiration so I might put them in here a lot since their my benefactor without which this story probably wouldn't even exsist so yea GO JAY AND SILENT BOB!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:

I know I haven't updated in a hexa long time but I've been swamped and Yay well that's all theirs is to it but NEways I give you the official right to throw rotten lettuce at me for being such a slow update person!!!! NEways on with the new chapter YAY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Stolen By DaLuded Goddess Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kurt, Remy, Logan and Scott pulled up next to the green jaguar in the girl's driveway.  
  
Kurt and Remy got out slowly unaware if they toke enough time getting the movies.  
  
Remy had girls, or at least Rogue, down to a simple science. Be one time for dates at  
  
specific times and when no times are given be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Logan got out of the car faster then anyone. He couldn't stand the strong nervous  
  
smell he got off of Remy and Kurt. He did pity them but he smelled Ororo in the  
  
backyard. He knew she hated her plants dying and if Rogue said was true about 'Ro's  
  
azaleas then she was in a very pissy mood and probably fighting to stay calm and out of  
  
everyone's way her mode effected the weather so easily that people stepped lightly  
  
around her when she's mad. He hurried off around the house letting his nose led the way.  
  
Remy walked calmly to the door followed by Kurt and Scott. He raised his hand  
  
and poised it towards the door to knock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue brushed her hair once more and took one good look at her self in the  
  
mirror. She wore black tank top that had a single dark green strip through her chest and  
  
dark blue jeans the ensemble was very simple but it showed off every single curve nature  
  
and given her. The tank top was cut low enough to show just enough cleavage that it  
  
didn't come off as sluty but didn't say innocent school girl either.  
  
She heard a knock at her bedroom door followed by Kitty's semi phased body.  
  
She looked around, spotted Rogue, and came fully in. Rogue saw she wore a white  
  
shirt that stopped right above her belly button. She wore a plaided green mini skirt with  
  
straps that went from the hem of the skirt right over her shoulder and crossed in the back  
  
to connected to the back of the skirt. Right now though she had the straps down. She  
  
looked very 'Hit me baby' with a touch of punk with her knee high combat boots to  
  
finish the outfit. Rogue scowled those were her combat boots her favorite pair in fact. She  
  
knew her punk rock Goth ways had slightly been rubbed off on her but she didn't want  
  
her combat boots associated with anything remotely close to the ever perky Britney  
  
Spears.  
  
"Kit take 'em off no way in hell are you gonna use mah boots ta try and replicate  
  
a cross between Avril and Britney" she said turning from the mirror to face Kitty.  
  
"Aww c-mon please" Kitty said giving her some puppy eyes for good measure  
  
"Besides I bet you want ta borrow this outfit to show Remy" she said raising her eyebrow  
  
suggestively. Rogue laughed and throws the nearest pillow towards the insane girl. Kitty  
  
laughed and phased through the floor waving bye to Rogue so she wouldn't be the target  
  
for a slew of miscellaneous objects. She laughed again as she thought 'that's what Remy  
  
is here for' she finished as she hit the first level floor.  
  
"I still want mah boots back" Rogue shouted from upstairs. Just then a knock  
  
came from the front door. Kitty ignored Rogue's rant as she screamed that the guys were  
  
here to her. She opened the door and let the awaiting guys in.  
  
"Nice timing guys Rogue and Jean are upstairs" she said as Kurt came up and  
  
kissed her on the mouth. She squealed in delight as she saw Kurt admiring her outfit. He  
  
BAMFed them away and Remy rolled his eyes as he and Scott made their way up stairs.  
  
Remy knocked on the door and opened it to be awarded with a very good view of Rogue  
  
bending over and rummaging in her closet. She looked back and saw him, she smiled.  
  
"Enjoyin' tha view swamp rat" she said getting out from her position. He pouted.  
  
"Hey can't blame a guy for admiring da beautiful, right cherie" he came up and  
  
put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She looked in to his beautiful red on  
  
black eyes and a hundred smart ass comments died on her lips as she became lost in his  
  
eyes.  
  
He was just as lost in her big pools of jade. He moved closer and felt his lips  
  
brush hers and a chilling sensation ran up his back. He felt her shiver as she felt the same  
  
sensation. He was just in the middle of starting the inevitable make-out session when he  
  
heard some one open the door.  
  
"Aww mommy aren't the puppies cute" Kurt smiled as he, Kitty, Scott, and Jean  
  
started laughing. Rogue looked over to them and squinted her eyes and shut the door in  
  
their faces. She smiled and looked back at Remy who was smirking.  
  
"Now shugah where were we" she said getting closer to his face.  
  
"Remy tink right 'bout here cherie" He edged closer and their lips meet. The  
  
senation racked up Rogues body she was remotely aware of the familiar pull of her  
  
powers but she shielded it the best she could. Remy's very strong shields helped a little  
  
but she kept them at bay. Remy was just in the middle of deepening the kiss when he  
  
became slightly aware of the familiar BAMF sound and smell of sulfur. Suddenly a  
  
pillow hit their still interlocked faces. Rogue pulled away and looked past Remy and saw  
  
Kurt he waved and then she saw Kitty pull him through the door and she heard the  
  
thumping of the hurried retreat downstairs and the smothered laughter when she activated  
  
her heightened hearing senses she accidentally stole from Logan. She sighed and looked  
  
back at Remy. His eyes still blazed with passion for her she could tell he wanted to  
  
continue their pervious activaties before they were rudely interrupted again.  
  
Rouge sighed inwardly she was silently plotting a million ways to kill the furry  
  
little elf.  
  
"Guess we should really get downstairs uh" she said slightly miffed. Remy pouted  
  
and her knees went weak he looked so beyond cute at that point she almost wanted to  
  
change her mind and just lock the door and just pick up where they left off.almost. She  
  
learned a long time ago not to let the Cajun charm get to her.  
  
"aww c-mon chere we just got started and you were busy all yesterday and da dey  
  
before Remy miss his Roguie" He said pulling her closer once more.  
  
"Aww well ya just gonna have ta wait cuz a likely guess is that they come back  
  
and do tha exact same thang shugah" she said writhing out of his grasp and saturated over  
  
to the door. Remy followed and enjoyably watched Rogue's seductress movements  
  
fascinated by her luscious body movements silently thanking the god who introduced  
  
Kurt to him because without Kurt he would have never meet this Nubian goddess.  
  
Rogue walked into the living room with all eyes on her they all laughed as Remy  
  
came in. They all were all to aware of where his eyes were.  
  
Kurt was about to say something when Rogue TKed a pillow right into his face.  
  
Remy broke out in hysterics watching as the elf sat there and with a look of pure shock.  
  
"ok ok everyone's had there fun now can we just watch the movie what movies  
  
did you guys bring anyways" Jean said interfering with the inevitable world war III that  
  
had almost started.  
  
"We were going to rent Jay and silent Bob but they were all rented out so we  
  
thought you girls would like to have a scary movie-a-thon Kurt's words not mine" Scott  
  
said as Jean sat down in his lap in there little pillow nest on the floor. Kitty and Kurt had  
  
retreated to the Kitchen for the food. Remy laid done on the couch and motioned for  
  
Rogue to join him. She did while Scott was explaining what movies the got.  
  
"Or in otha wards ya'll wanted something ta make us girls squirm so much we  
  
would have ta hold on tight ta ya'll right" Rogue retorted in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Na'ting wrong wit dat cherie" Remy said.  
  
"eww, like, I hate scary movies like I'm not like watching them" Kitty said  
  
phasing through the door with drinks while Kurt BAMFed next to her with a 2 trays filled  
  
with chips dip and popcorn.  
  
"hey if you vant some food I left some on da counter" Kurt said sitting back  
  
down pulling Kitty with him once the drinks were past out.  
  
"I say we.." Rogues was interrupted when blinking red lights appeared on the  
  
ceilings.  
  
[Jean why is the system going off] Rogue through at Jean in her mind. [it means  
  
Raven's has a mission for us] Jean said back [well I'll get I know how ta handle Raven]  
  
Rogue thought as she got up and walked towards the study calmly. [Rogue remember to  
  
keep it down we do not want the guys to hear you] Jean's final message was sent when  
  
Rogue entered and shut the door of the study. Just then the blinking red lights stopped.  
  
"Vhat vas dat and where is mein sister going" Kurt asked slightly confused.  
  
"Oui where b mah cherie of to" Remy added looking at both Jean and Kitty.  
  
"Oh she just has to uhmmm."Kitt hesitated looking at Jean pleadingly.  
  
"Pills uhmm she has to take her stomach pills that's what the light means we all  
  
kept forgetting so we just installed the light system for her pills."  
  
***********In The Study*************  
  
Rogue silently closed and locked the sliding doors. She turned around and straighten up  
  
and sat down at the desk in the center of the room. Once she was settled she reached  
  
under the desk and a screen popped up from the desk. A Blue skinned red head appeared  
  
on the screen.  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"Raven"  
  
"Mystique please"  
  
"Of course I take it this isn't a social call"  
  
"Sadly no I have a job for all of you"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Look this falls out of your jurisdiction but we needed the best the brightest and the  
  
most powerfullest so to speak and with all this eight names kept popping up you four are  
  
some of those names"  
  
"Do we know the others"  
  
"We don't delve into your personal business but I don't think so they normally work  
  
alone it's jewel thieves group. The members are the best and brightest from the thieves  
  
and assassins guild which means the have skills that might even rival your own."  
  
"I doubt it. I don't think ya'll would indulge me and tell lil ole me their names now  
  
would ya"  
  
"Classified Rogue"  
  
"oh darrn, Anyways What's the Job"  
  
"I can't fill you in now this line might be tapped"  
  
"I assure you Shadowcat would have none of that in our systems daily sweep not a single  
  
tap and the locks are harder to pick and Shadowcat doesn't believe in back doors if we  
  
get a melt down we destroy the entire system and start from scratch there are no taps"  
  
"Still these information is best done in person right now preferably"  
  
"Alright! same spot But I'll have you know your interrupting something very important  
  
I'll be there in half an hour you've got 10 minutes to convince me to  
  
take this offer or I take your life"  
  
Rogue shut the machine off at that and closed all connections and made sure she  
  
left the study exactly how she found it. With that done she quietly left the room.  
  
Rogue bumped into someone as she was looking for one of her teammates. She  
  
looked up and was meet with tan flawless skin. Remy was smiling down at her.  
  
"'Alone at last cherie non" He said moving closer and wrapping his arms around  
  
her waste. [I had ta have the caring sweat suave horny boyfriend erg]  
  
"O Remy how bout a rain check shugah I gotta talk ta Jean alright" Rogue said as  
  
she unraveled his arms and silently walked past him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YaY I did it don't get me worng I'm still alzy bum but now I'm a lazy bum who updated heheheheheheehehheheheheheh 


End file.
